Dot-in-space light networks comprise a network of luminaire modules that are suspended in a discrete grid to give the appearance that each luminaire module is remote and independent from each of the other luminaire modules forming the lighting network. They are widely used in decorative lighting and with the advent of LED lighting are becoming ever more popular. They can be used to light areas for functional lighting or for decorative or artistic appearance purposes.
Typically, luminaires for dot-in-space lighting networks are positioned at the end of a connecting rod that supplies power, data, or power and data for addressing the dots as well as supporting the luminaire module. Alternatively, luminaire modules are attached at various points on a continuous cable from which the luminaire modules are suspended. A common example is Christmas tree lights that usually comprise a plurality of light sources arranged in series or in parallel along a power cable. The arrangement of the luminaire modules is not changeable and these networks are ineffective at forming three-dimensional grids. Furthermore, the luminaire modules can only be connected one-after-another along the cable so power distribution is not very efficient.
A two-part luminaire module is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,140 B1, which is clamped in position on a cable. The clamp electrically and physically connects the luminaire module to the cable. The limitation of this type of network is that the connections between the luminaire modules are linear—they can only be connected one after another along the cable.
A requirement exists for a flexible luminaire module for use in a dot-in-space lighting network and in which a plurality of luminaire modules can be easily connected and supported in different ways to form three dimensional lighting networks.